En mille morceaux
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Tag 6x07/7x06 "Cette tasse n'était pas qu'un simple récipient à thé ; c'était le symbole de Jane au CBI".


L'idée de cette humble petite chose m'est venue peu de temps après l'épisode 706, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je précise cela puisque ça paraît assez évident. Il me semble qu'il y a déjà des écrits là-dessus, notamment en anglais, mais j'avait envie de tourner ça à ma façon, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

_Special mention_ aux revieweurs de "Remind Me I Love You", qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir ! Vous êtes vraiment toute ma motivation ! Merci à **Tearesa, filou444, BlackAndWhite01, Katkitten4, MissKitty77, TheTruthIs, Jane Doe51, Paiw, Schmette, CL13, Orelio** et **Yoshilementalist** ! :)

Bonne lecture et bonne année 2015 :)

* * *

><p><span>En mille morceaux<span>

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur Jane.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. »

C'était ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et ça n'aidait pas Lisbon à se sentir mieux. Son moral était au plus bas et son anxiété grandissait. Un certain agent Abbott était littéralement en train de détruire le CBI, cet endroit, et par la même occasion, cette équipe qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était en train d'arriver. Ça lui semblait surréaliste.

Lisbon reprit ses esprits et retourna vers l'open space. Impuissante, elle regarda les agents d'Abbott retirer les meubles de la pièce les uns après les autres. Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho étaient là aussi, la mine dépitée. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la tasse de Jane cassée, sur le sol. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette vue. Cette tasse n'était pas qu'un simple récipient à thé ; c'était le symbole de Jane au CBI. Comme son vieux canapé, elle était associée à son « propriétaire ». Et maintenant qu'elle était brisée en mille morceaux, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Jane d'être brisé lui aussi, par l'exécution de la menace qu'il proférait depuis tant d'année à l'encontre de son ennemi juré ?

Les minutes passèrent. Elle se rendit compte que Van Pelt était à côté d'elle, et que les agents d'Abbott n'étaient plus là. La jeune femme lui toucha timidement le bras.

- Ce n'est pas fini.

Lisbon hocha vaguement la tête, le regard toujours posé sur les débris de la tasse. Van Pelt n'insista pas et s'en alla avec Cho et Rigsby.

- Pas encore, souffla Lisbon une fois qu'ils furent éloignés.

Elle alla chercher une boîte dans son bureau. Elle remarqua que le divan qui s'y trouvait habituellement avait été enlevé. Le reste de l'ameublement allait sans doute subir le même sort. Elle ressortit du bureau la boîte en main et s'agenouilla sur le parquet, devant les morceaux de la tasse bleue. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'ils se retrouvent aux ordures. Elle entreprit de les ramasser, d'abord les plus gros morceaux, puis les fragments éparpillés. Une vague de tristesse l'envahi. Non, ce n'était pas encore la fin, mais ils n'en avaient jamais été aussi proches. Jane s'apprêtait à tuer John le Rouge, le CBI avait été démantelé et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si Jane parvenait à accomplir sa vengeance, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Irait-il en prison comme elle l'avait toujours dit ? S'enfuirait-il, la laissant encore une fois loin derrière ? Ou bien, et elle osait à peine y penser, se suiciderait-il ? Oui, elle avait déjà réfléchi. John le Rouge était sa raison de vivre, après tout. Le suicide était une possibilité, et elle savait qu'il en serait capable. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ni à gagner.

Plus rien à perdre ? Alors qu'elle posait un autre petit morceau de tasse dans la boîte, une petite lueur d'espoir illumina le cœur de Lisbon. Jane l'avait, elle, et il avait plusieurs fois prouvé qu'elle ne représentait pas rien à ses yeux. Peut-être que cela le pousserait à continuer, à aller de l'avant. A rassembler les morceaux et tourner la page.

Lisbon se sentait faible. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais être tombée amoureuse de son consultant. Elle aurait aimé être indifférente à l'avenir de cet homme, et ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle avait tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir après la mort de John le Rouge. Tellement peur, et la prise de conscience de cette peur n'arrivait que maintenant, alors qu'elle ramassait les morceaux de la tasse de thé préférée de Jane.

Elle saisit le dernier fragment et ferma la boîte. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira douloureusement. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles jamais faciles, simples et évidentes ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait des questions et des blessures ? Elle se releva, battit plusieurs fois des cils et vérifia rapidement que personne n'était dans le coin. Que personne ne l'avait vue, elle, Teresa Lisbon, assez désespérée pour ramasser à la main chacun des morceaux de cette tasse. Elle ne se sentait pas honteuse, non ; mais si elle en arrivait là, à accorder de l'importance à une simple pièce de vaisselle, ça prouvait bien qu'énormément de choses avaient changé. Ses désirs, son cœur avaient changé. Et elle ne voulait pas exposer son cœur à qui que ce soit.

Elle sortit de l'open space pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle recollerait les morceaux de cette tasse et elle la rendrait à Jane, pour lui prouver combien tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ici, au CBI, comptait pour elle. A quel point il comptait pour elle.

« Dans une autre vie » se dit-elle avec un sarcasme rempli de peine.

Et pourtant, malgré elle, elle y croyait.


End file.
